This application relates to the field of internet receivers that are capable of receiving Internet radio and video signals. More specifically, this application relates to themed ornamental objects that relate to a specific station that is received through these devices by Wi-Fi, Wi-Max or other wireless data transmission. The device can also be wirelessly connected to a computer with a digital library stored thereon, and selections from the library can be played by the device as well.
Streaming video broadcasts are a popular way for individuals to view movies, television shows, music videos, informational segments and educational programs. The programs can be ordered and instantly streamed to the playing device, which can be a home computer, tablet, mobile telephone or television. The videos are streamed via a Wi-Fi or other connection to the Internet and displayed on a display screen for the viewer to view.
It would be desirable to create a teaching device utilizing streaming video in conjunction with an ornamental device that is related to the subject being streamed, to enhance the learning experience.